Gwen & Sir Leon: A Knight's Confession
by Tara16rider
Summary: Sir Leon admits his long hidden feelings for Gwen. Set post-Arthur's death in the Merlin finale: Gwen's POV.


Gwen & Sir Leon: A Knight's Confession

**Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely an Arwen shipper, but after watching the Merlin finale, I just felt awful for Gwen. I mean everyone she's ever loved gets killed off. So after seeing how much Sir Leon is ready to accept her as queen in the ep. "A Lesson in Vengeance" and his support for her in the finale, I thought about giving these two a chance. I think they would be cute together. Gwen should have someone to really be there for her after Arthur dies. Set post-Arthur's death in the Merlin finale: Gwen's POV. **

"Long live the queen!"

Their voices drown out in my ears. All I can do is to hold back my tears. I never got to be by Arthur's side while he was dying. I never got to completely say goodbye. I dismiss everyone afterwards in the great hall to be alone. The crown weighs heavily upon my head. Pacing about these abandoned halls, I wonder what will become of Camelot now that the Pendragon dynasty has ended. I am only one through marriage, not blood. The only comfort I take is the fact that I can relate to my people, for I was once one of them, a peasant with nothing much to ask for. Suddenly I hear the sounds of someone entering the great hall. I swiftly turn around.

"Sir Leon," I say, trying to find the words. "What can I do for you?"

Sir Leon is silent for a moment, slowly advancing toward me, struggling to find the words. "Nothing, my queen; I just want to be there for you during this difficult time."

"I appreciate that, Sir Leon, but there's really nothing you can do. You've done enough already."

"I understand," he nods, "And I know this is may not be the right time, Your Majesty, but there's something you should know."

I turn to him, meeting his gentle gaze. He takes a breath before confessing to me. "It has been an honor serving under your husband and I would gladly give my life for you as I would have for him."

"I'm glad to have your loyalty," I gently smile. "It means a lot to me."

"It's not just that," he goes on. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but I've always loved you, my queen, even when you were just good hearted Gwen loved by Arthur. I knew you belonged with him and you made Arthur a far greater man through your love. I will always be there for you. I just wanted you to know that."

I am stunned; I never expected to hear this confession from such a good knight. I am completely caught off guard by his words. "You…you love me?"

"Yes," he murmurs, full of emotion. "I do."

I sigh, saddened that I can't fully reciprocate those feelings in return. My grief for Arthur's death weighs heavily upon me, but this source of comfort is coming from such an unlikely person. "Sir Leon, why is it that everyone I've ever loved I've lost: my father, my brother, Elyan, Lancelot, Arthur, even Morgana? What have I done to deserve this? I have no idea where Merlin has gone. Gaius told me he's left Camelot; I suppose there's nothing left to keep him here. He loved Arthur very much. You're the only person I feel I can trust now aside from Gaius. You always have been there so selflessly. I don't want to lose you."

"My queen, its far better you have loved so many than never to have taken that chance. The people love you dearly. Arthur couldn't have chosen a better person to replace him."

I feel a rush of emotion well up inside of me. I want someone there to love me, to hold me through all the pain. Tears dim my eyes before I can stop them. Thank goodness we're alone. "Say my name…please."

"Guinevere."

My eyes close, savoring the sound of my name, missing the way Arthur would always say it. A tear falls from my eye and I quickly wipe it away, flustered. "I'm sorry. A queen shouldn't be so open with her feelings."

"No," Sir Leon tries to reassure me. "There is no shame in that. You have loved and lost."

My hand trembles, encircling my hand in his. His fingers stroke my hand in return, kissing it, full of unconditional love. He had always been there for me, ready to accept me as queen and inform me of my husband's whereabouts. He had always respected me as a woman and as a queen. I gaze up at him, meeting his blue eyes. Without thinking, I allow myself to be just Gwen again, open to love. I draw my lips slowly to his, gently welcoming their touch. I miss Arthur's kisses and embraces. It will never be the same without him. Sir Leon takes in my kiss, returning it full of feeling and open adoration. Suddenly I draw away from him, my hand resting on his shoulder. "I don't mean to offer you hope, but your love means everything to me. Please know, I can never marry again. My heart is too heavy for that."

"I understand." Sir Leon is dear to me, an unexpected friend and comfort. Someone I know without a doubt loves me for me, not for my title. I need him in my life, no matter what. No matter if I never marry again. I let out a weary sigh before letting down my walls as I embrace him. My arms wrap around him and he pulls me in close, murmuring words of comfort. Suddenly I feel less alone, ready to be a queen again who rules not only with her head, but with her heart.


End file.
